Character and Weapon Bios
Character Bios Honor Company: This is the hardest team to ever be apart of. Only the best of the best of the best get in. Not only that, they also have to go through a training course to test their skills. Azrok Bear --> Captain: General America Age: 273 Height: 8'0 Weight: 230 LBS (pure muscle) Info: When he was four years old, his parents were killed right in front of him. This would make most people hateful loners, but not Azrok. It encouraged him to be good to everyone and fight terrorists like the ones that killed his parents. When he was 21 he was apart of an elite Navy Seal force. After his years of being a seal, he decided to make his own team of elite soldiers, Honor Team, which later expanded into Honor Company. Timothy "Joker" Arnold --> Captain: The Cathil --> Marshall of the Army Age: 274 Height: 7'6 Weight: 242 LBS (pure muscle) Info: He has been in the Marines and later transfered to Honor Team by Azrok himself. He is funny and can make a lot of corny jokes. He can be serious, though. Traviss "Nuke" Blaszt --> Explosives Expert. Rank: Brigadier Age: 274 Height: 7'4 Weight 221 LBS (pure muscle) Info: He was in the Seals the same time as Azrok and is his teammate. The two of them are also old friends. Rick "Burnout" Gray --> Captain: New Avalon, Avalon 1 & 2 --> Brigadier Age: 275 Height: 7'10 Weight: 236 LBS (pure muscle) Info: He was Azrok's old Seal buddy, he was on the same team as Azrok and Nuke. His training as a Seal got him the first and only personal invitation to Honor Company. He refused. He later on meets up with Azrok later and accepts his second offer. Dove Bear --> Brigadier Age: 276 Height: 6'3 Weight: 113 LBS Info: Azrok's Wife and an epic sniper. Known for her insane shots, she sniped someone from the top of Mt. Everest, and the enemy was at the bottom of the mountain. Marie Bear --> Captain (because she refuses to rank up) Age: 246 Height: 6'6 Weight: 115 LBS Info: Azrok and Dove's child. She has traits from both parents, which mixes her strength and sniping abilities. She is known for her quick wits and recourcefulness. Frank "Raptor" Corizno --> Brigadier Age: 275 Height: 7'9 Weight: 225 LBS (pure muscle) Info: Azrok's third Seal teammate. He is friends with Nuke and Gray as well, but was the last to join Honor Company. Jay "Jay bird" Corizno --> Lieutenant Age: 125 Height: 6'11 Weight: 201 LBS (muscle) Info: Highly trained pilot and Mechanic. He is known for his fast and quality repairs. He is Raptor's younger brother. Austin "NOS" Friel --> Lieutenant Age: 275 Height: 7'3 Weight: 233 LBS (pure muscle) Info: He grew up in a military environment, but when he was twelve, his parents were killed in the Afghan war. That inspired him to join the Ehro Elite forces of Honor Company. Trigger --> GSGT Age: 272 Height: 7'1 Weight: 210 LBS (pure muscle) Info: He is an original member of Honor Team, but was declared MIA in a Counter- Terrorist mission. Korina "Onyx" Gray Age: 273 Height: 6'5 Weight: 110 LBS Info: She is wife to Burnout, she is apart of the Ehron Elite, but later cuts off with Rick. They fight together, they kill together and they have two kids together. She has a lot of responsibility on her hands. Zacharia Jenkins --> EX- Lieutenant Age: 198 Height: 6'1 Weight: 213 LBS (pure muscle) Info: He served proudly by Joker, but later starts a rebellion for his own stupid reasons. Weapons M27: First Standard AR for Ehron Elite troops. Uses a clip of 30 5.56 rounds, fully automatic. M28 A: Second Standard, clip of 40 5.56 rounds, Fully auto. M28 B: Attatched with bayonette and Hybrid sight. M29 : Last standard for Onyx Troops. CS9 AR: Standard "Honor Company Only" Assault rifle. It is packed with gigantic .88 cal rounds. It has a clip of 30 and has almost no kick. The Newton: A physics defying weapon. Azrok's sidearm. The Duke: A six round revolver rifle with shatter rounds (round that shatters into lava, then ice, shattering the peson hit by the bullet). Joker's sidearm. The cataclyst gun: Also known as the hell gun, it has a single round chamber that makes the ground open and spit fire from the cracks in the ground. The accu-rifle: There are many different sizes to this gun, and it would be a spoiler. The 108 cal. sniper rifle: A deadly efficient killing weapon, range up to 250 miles. P77 Plasma Shotgun: 6 round clip of plasma sharged buckshot 00 rounds.